It's Time to Say Goodbye
by rururei
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang berkata bahwa dia harus meninggalkan Menma.


Hatake Kakashi duduk di atas sebuah kursi, menatap punggung berlapis kemeja hitam yang ada di depannya –bersiap untuk berbagai kemungkinan. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Inuzuka Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya. Keputusasaan dan kesedihan jelas tergambar di wajah lelaki bersurai coklat itu, tapi Kiba tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, hanya kembali berpaling pada sosok di depan mereka yang masih khusyuk menatap layar komputer di atas meja kerja Kakashi.

Keheningan yang ganjil memenuhi atmosfer ruangan itu. Hanya ada suara video yang tengah diputar di komputer dan bunyi hembusan napas masing-masing. Kakashi menunggu. Kiba juga menunggu. Video itu akhirnya selesai diputar, tapi sepasang mata hitam masih tetap terpaku ke arah layar. Ada jeda yang terasa sangat panjang sebelum akhirnya punggung itu berbalik, menampakkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan tetap sedatar biasa.

Itulah yang justru membuat Kakashi lebih khawatir berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Jadi?" Sang Uchiha bertanya. Nadanya begitu dingin. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kiba hendak membuka mulut, tapi kemudian sadar bahwa dia tidak punya apapun yang sanggup dia katakan. Bibirnya kembali terkatup, menyisakan tanggung jawab pada Kakashi untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri," tukas Kakashi tenang.

Ada kilatan di mata hitam Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Nada tajam. "Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun dari ini."

Kakashi tahu bahwa Sasuke bisa _tahu _hanya dengan melihat video rekaman _cctv _itu dan merangkaikan begitu banyak kepingan yang tercecer. Bagaimanapun juga otak seorang Uchiha bukanlah otak orang biasa. Tapi Kakashi juga tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan –_belum._

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Sasuke." Kakashi memberikan jeda sejenak –menunggu, tapi tidak ada perubahan di riak wajah Sasuke. Dia tetap saja keras kepala dan itu membuat Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto–"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sasuke memotong. Nadanya berkali lipat lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. "Naruto baik-baik saja."

"Sasuke!"

Mendadak Kiba berseru, mulai terpancing. Matanya yang semula tampak begitu sedih kini terlihat marah. Dia hampir bangkit dari kursi, tapi Kakashi mencegahnya. Lelaki itu ditarik untuk tetap duduk di tempat semula.

"Ini rekaman _cctv _dua minggu yang lalu." Kakashi kembali buka suara, nadanya kalem seperti sebelumnya. "Aku ingat dengan jelas waktu itu Naruto datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuimu. Dia terluka. Kau pasti mengingatnya dengan lebih jelas karena kau yang mengobati luka-lukanya."

Sasuke masih menyembunyikan kilat kecemasan dalam matanya.

"Aku mendapatkan rekaman _cctv _itu dari kantor polisi karena Naruto membuat laporan ke sana." Kali ini Kiba ikut bersuara. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha. "Mereka bilang Naruto melapor tentang kekerasan yang dialami seorang anak di sana, bahwa dia baru saja berkelahi dengan ayah tiri anak itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat di video itu, Naruto... Dia..."

"Melukai dirinya sendiri." Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimat Kiba. "Tidak ada siapa pun yang terlihat di video itu kecuali Naruto sendiri."

Sasuke merasa jari-jarinya mulai gemetar.

"Aku mengecek lokasinya," kata Kiba –suaranya bergetar tapi dia terus berusaha untuk bicara. "Tempat itu tidak berpenghuni. Itu adalah rumah lama Naruto, tempat dia tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah tirinya."

Kepala Kiba jatuh tertunduk, seperti menahan tangis.

"Kau juga seorang dokter, Sasuke. Kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan," ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun hanya dengan melihat video itu!" Sasuke berseru. Matanya menajam. "Jangan berani mengatakan apapun sebelum melakukan pemeriksaan padanya, _senpai."_

"Aku sudah memeriksanya tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke," sahut Kakashi, masih bersabar. "Aku sudah memastikannya, Naruto–"

"Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke benar-benar berteriak. Kedua tangannya terkepal selagi dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Itu tidak mungkin! Naruto baik-baik saja!"

"Dia _tidak _baik-baik saja!" Kiba balas berteriak, berdiri menghadap Sasuke dan membuat kursi yang dia duduki jatuh ke belakang. "Kau sudah lihat dia melukai dirinya sendiri, Sasuke. Kau masih bisa bilang dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Brengsek kau!" Kiba mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Kau pikir semudah itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja? Aku sudah memeriksanya, bodoh! Aku meminta nomor ponsel anak itu, tapi nomor itu bahkan bukan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Aku bahkan juga mencarinya ke sekolah yang disebutkan oleh Naruto, tapi tidak ada siswa dengan nama anak itu di mana-mana. Aku –aku bahkan... Aku sudah pernah melihatnya bicara sendiri. Anak itu tidak ada, Sasuke! Menma tidak pernah ada!"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap mata Kiba. Lima detik berlalu. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Kiba dari kerah kemejanya.

"Aku pergi, _senpai,"_ katanya pada Kakashi. Dia melangkah meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Aku tidak akan percaya apapun sebelum–"

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong karena sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Itu bukan tangan Kiba, tapi tangan Kakashi.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kumpulkan kesadaranmu." Kakashi berdiri di depannya, wajahnya masih tenang sekalipun nada bicaranya terdengar mengancam. "Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi kau juga seorang dokter. Kau tahu bahwa ini berbahaya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, Naruto harus segera dirawat di rumah sakit."

Kalimat Kakashi jatuh seperti sebuah vonis, membuat tubuh Sasuke benar-benar gemetar sekarang. Sang Uchiha pun menekuk kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya di sana sementara kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Rahangnya perih karena pukulan Kakashi, tapi itu belum seberapa. Seperti ada ribuan pukulan lain yang menghantam dadanya, siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja.

Bayangan wajah yang selalu tersenyum dengan mata biru yang begitu terang melintas di balik pelupuk mata Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Dia merasa sangat bodoh dan tidak berguna.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar bahwa Naruto _sesakit _itu?

.

**Naruto dan drama It's Okay It's Love bukan milik saya**

_Sebenarnya saya nulis ini untuk challenge #Getwellsoon, tapi dasar geblek, udah setengah jalan saya baru sadar kalo syaratnya 5k (dan fic ini gak mungkin bisa rampung dalam kata sejumlah itu)_

_Jadi ya udah deh saya publish sebagai fic biasa. Di fic ini saya gak terlalu mentingin posisi seme uke, aliasnya ini ff bisa disebut sebagai narusasunaru dst. hehe... yang penting mereka bersama deh pokoknya.  
_

_Enjoy ^^_

.

Sasuke tidak pernah perlu menekan bel.

Usai satu tarikan napas panjang, ujung telunjuknya bergerak menekan deretan angka yang telah dia hafal di luar kepala. Pintu apartemen itu pun terbuka. Kakinya melangkah masuk sementara otaknya mengingat-ingat seperti apa dia harus bersikap. _Harus seperti biasa. _Dia mengulang kalimat itu di dalam otaknya.

Tapi seorang Sasuke pun hampir-hampir menyerah dengan rencana itu ketika dia melihat_nya. Dia _duduk di belakang meja kerja, menghadap _notebook _dengan wajah begitu serius hingga bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri memandanginya. Bunyi ketukan jari-jarinya dengan tombol-tombol _keyboard _adalah satu-satunya bunyi di dalam ruangan itu. Surai pirangnya tampak berantakan, kemeja putih yang dia kenakan terlihat lusuh, kantung mata besar menggantung di bawah kedua mata birunya sementara Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto memang sekarang lebih kurus atau itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"_Dobe."_

Tangan itu berhenti mengetik. Kepala pirangnya mendongak. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum kemudian sepasang safir itu berbinar dan senyum lebar terbit di bibir Naruto.

"Hai, _teme," _katanya, berusaha ceria. "Aku tidak tahu kau datang. Kupikir aku sudah bilang kalau–"

"Ya, ya, ya." Sasuke pura-pura tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. "Kau sudah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh datang kecuali hari Minggu pukul 4 sore karena kau sedang sibuk menulis novel baru."

Naruto nyengir sementara Sasuke sibuk mengeluarkan bawaannya dari dalam kantong plastik. Si pirang memutuskan untuk kembali pada layar _notebook-_nya.

"Kau tahu aku akan mengabaikanmu sekalipun kau ada di sini, _teme," _gumamnya.

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke sudah berpindah ke meja makan. Dia melirik Naruto ketika didengarnya lelaki itu terbatuk. Naruto berhenti mengetik dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di udara. Dada Sasuke seperti mencelos mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto seminggu yang lalu saat lelaki itu menelfonnya.

"_Menma sepertinya sedang sakit. Dia terus saja terbatuk dan tangannya seperti sakit di suatu tempat, tapi dia tidak mau pergi ke dokter."_

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan nasi?"

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher si pirang. Naruto tertawa kecil sekalipun Sasuke tahu lelaki itu kesal jika diganggu saat sedang menulis.

"Lepaskan aku, _teme."_

"Tidak akan sebelum kau pergi ke meja makan."

"Kau cerewet." Naruto mendengus. "Seperti nenek-nenek saja."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku sudah makan, dokter."

"Aku tahu kau tidak makan nasi, _dobe," _tukas Sasuke. "Cepat pergi makan atau kuhapus paksa semua tulisanmu itu."

"Oke, oke."

Naruto menyerah dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursi menuju ke meja makan. Sasuke mengikutinya. Matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi semua gerakan Naruto –bagaimana dia mengambil mangkuk, mengisinya dengan nasi, meraih sumpit, memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Baru dua suap dan mendadak Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Si pirang berlari ke kamar mandi sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dengan cemas. Sang Uchiha berdiri di depan pintu, mendadak merasa sangat kosong melihat Naruto memuntahkan makanannya ke dalam kloset.

Sekarang dia percaya. Naruto tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Dia pikir kelakuan Naruto yang selalu lupa waktu, lupa makan, bahkan seakan lupa segalanya saat sedang menulis adalah karena sang Namikaze memang terlalu berkonsentrasi, tidak ingin ide yang muncul di kepalanya hilang sewaktu-waktu. Dia pikir Naruto memang selalu memaksakan diri pada pekerjaannya, ingin novel baru itu segera selesai dan bisa terpajang di toko buku. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa itu semua karena Naruto memang _sakit, _karena Naruto sedang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _teme." _Wajah Naruto muncul di depannya, tersenyum menenangkan. "Sungguh."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto berjalan melewatinya –usai tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu kembali duduk di depan meja makan. Dia berusaha keras menelan makanannya sekalipun usahanya terhenti pada suapan kelima. Sasuke tahu lelaki itu hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku sudah makan." Naruto berdiri dan menatapnya. "Biarkan aku kembali menulis, _teme."_

Sasuke duduk diam di atas sofa selagi Naruto kembali pada _notebook-_nya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar kata. Naruto serius dengan ucapannya bahwa dia akan mengabaikan Sasuke selama dia menulis. Seorang Namikaze Naruto, penulis novel yang dikenal humoris dan selalu ceria benar-benar berubah ketika dia sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Biasanya Sasuke tidak ambil pusing jika Naruto tidak memberikan atensi akan kehadirannya. Dia datang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa si pirang itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya mati kelaparan karena lupa makan. Tapi sekarang, duduk di sana dan memperhatikan Naruto menulis, Sasuke menahan keinginannya untuk menangis karena dia adalah laki-laki. Ternyata tidak seorang pun yang benar-benar tahu betapa rapuhnya jiwa yang tertutup topeng itu.

Namikaze Naruto yang selalu tersenyum. Namikaze Naruto yang selalu percaya diri. Namikaze Naruto yang kadang bisa jadi begitu bodoh. Sasuke sadar semua itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi betapa _sakit _jiwa yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Naruto terbatuk lagi, tepat pada saat ponsel Sasuke berdering. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya.

"_Bagaimana, Sasuke?"_

Sang raven terdiam, membiarkan pertanyaan Kakashi menggantung di ujung telfon. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"_Aku sudah siap dengan ambulans. Tinggal menunggu perintahmu untuk datang ke sana."_

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak percaya dia benar-benar harus membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, sekalipun harus dengan paksa. Tapi ini semua demi _dia, _demi Naruto sendiri.

"Ya, _senpai." _Dadanya terasa amat ngilu. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan menghubungimu."

"_Baiklah, Sasuke. Kami siap kapan saja."_

Sambungan diputus. Kepala Sasuke jatuh tertunduk sementara dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ingin sekali dia meninju cermin yang tergantung di depannya hingga hancur. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto akan menghadapi kenyataan itu kalau dia sendiri saja hampir-hampir tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Matanya kemudian beralih ke _bath tub _putih yang ada di ruangan itu. Rasanya lebih sakit lagi ketika melihat ada bantal dan selimut di sana, serta rak buku di dinding yang berisi koleksi novel dan buku-buku bacaan Naruto. Kamar mandi itu, tempat paling rahasia yang selalu berusaha Naruto sembunyikan dari dunia –tempat yang menjadi cermin betapa sesungguhnya Naruto memang tidak sekuat yang terlihat.

Sang Namikaze tidak bisa tidur jika tidak berada di dalam kamar mandi, tempat yang menurutnya paling aman dari semua traumanya di masa lalu. Pertama kali Sasuke datang ke apartemen itu, dia penasaran kenapa Naruto memasang _password _untuk pintu kamar mandinya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana air mata Naruto luruh ketika akhirnya Sasuke diizinkan masuk ke sana, melihat rahasianya terdalamnya yang hanya dia dan Kiba yang tahu. Sudah setahun terakhir Naruto mau berbaring di ranjang, itupun jika Sasuke menemaninya. Sejak itu Sasuke tahu Naruto memang rapuh, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto ternyata lebih rapuh lagi dibandingyang sudah dia lihat.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, baru tersadar bahwa dia sudah cukup lama berada di dalam sana. Setelah memandang wajahnya sekali lagi di dalam cermin, dia pun melangkah keluar.

"_Dobe?"_

Naruto tidak ada di belakang meja kerjanya. Sasuke buru-buru berjalan ke dapur.

"Naruto?"

Nihil. Naruto tidak ada di manapun dan itu membuat Sasuke cemas. Dia menghampiri meja kerja si pirang, melihat _notebook _yang sudah tidak lagi menyala dan lembaran-lembaran kertas penuh coretan berserakan di sampingnya. Selembar kertas kecil warna biru yang tertempel di layar _notebook _menyita perhatian Sasuke.

_Aku pergi sebentar, teme. Menma baru saja menelfonku, dia menangis. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku akan bertemu dengannya di taman dekat stasiun._

Jantung Sasuke seperti kehilangan detak. Tangannya diserang tremor sementara otaknya memaksa untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Begitu dia berhasil menguasai diri, kakinya berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar. Tangannya sibuk mengusap layar ponsel, berusaha menghubungi Naruto. Langkahnya tertahan begitu dia mendengar bunyi _ringtone _yang dia hafal dari ruang kerja Naruto. Si pirang itu tidak membawa ponselnya.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah, meninggalkan pintu yang menutup menuju _lift _yang akan membawanya langsung ke _basement _untuk mengambil mobil.

"_Senpai." _Dia tidak pernah selega itu hanya karena Kakashi mengangkat telfonnya. "Naruto pergi menemui Menma di taman dekat stasiun. Aku takut… kali ini dia benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang buruk."

Sasuke tidak tahu kosakata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ketakutannya. Dia benar-benar berdoa dalam hati bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sasuke menutup telfon begitu Kakashi berkata dia dan tim medis akan segera menyusul ke sana. Sang Uchiha mati-matian mempertahankan kewarasannya ketika dia sudah duduk memegang kemudi, tidak ingin dia sendirilah yang malah menabrak sesuatu dalam perjalanan dan membuatnya terlambat menemukan Naruto.

Jalanan jadi terasa begitu panjang.

Selama ini Naruto selalu peduli pada orang lain dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak heran ketika lelaki jangkung itu sering bercerita tentang Menma –seorang siswa SMA yang menjadi penggemar novel-novelnya. Naruto bilang Menma ingin jadi penulis, karena itu dia terus membuntuti Naruto dan memaksanya membaca tulisan bocah itu. Sasuke tidak ingat lagi sejak kapan Naruto mulai menemui Menma, tapi Kiba bilang Menma sudah muncul sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Keadaan Naruto semakin buruk sekarang. Dia sudah pernah melukai dirinya sendiri. Kau juga lihat akhir-akhir ini dia tidak mengurus dirinya, kehilangan fokus, kesulitan makan, tidak mau keluar apartemen. Pada tahap terburuk dia bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke."_

Kalimat Kakashi membuat kepalanya serasa berputar.

"Tidak, Naruto." Bibirnya yang bergetar mengeluarkan gumaman. "Kumohon, jangan."

Sasuke mengetukkan tangan dengan tidak sabar pada kemudi mobilnya ketika dia terpaksa berhenti karena dihadang lampu merah.

Sasuke masih ingat dua minggu yang lalu ketika Naruto datang ke rumah sakit dengan wajah penuh memar. Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata dengan bangga bahwa dia baru saja memberi pelajaran pada seorang lelaki brengsek, ayah tiri Menma yang selalu menganiaya bocah laki-laki itu dan juga ibunya.

"_Tidak seharusnya kau ikut campur urusan keluarga orang lain, dobe."_

Sasuke mengatakan itu hanya karena dia tidak suka melihat Naruto terluka. Binar di mata biru Naruto lenyap seluruhnya ketika dia menatap tajam pada Sasuke –terlihat setengah terluka.

"_Itu yang dulu dikatakan orang-orang ketika melihat aku dan ibuku dipukuli lelaki bejat itu setiap hari, Sasuke."_

Waktu itu Sasuke sadar kenapa Naruto memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Menma –bocah yang ternyata tidak pernah ada.

Mobil Sasuke melaju makin cepat bersamaan dengan doa-doa dan pengharapan yang dia ucapkan kepada langit.

.

.

Naruto juga mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tempat tujuannya sudah dekat, tapi hatinya justru makin rusuh. Dia menyetir sembari memperhatikan jalanan sekitar, takut kalau-kalau bocah laki-laki yang dia cari lewat tanpa tertangkap oleh matanya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena lupa membawa ponsel sehingga tidak bisa menghubungi Menma.

Mobilnya meluncur seperti peluru.

Mendadak dia melihat sesuatu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi mobil. Bocah bersurai oranye itu melintas ke arah yang berlawanan, seperti biasa menaiki sepedanya yang berwarna putih. Wajah Menma tampak sedih, paling sedih di antara semua ekspresi bocah itu yang bisa Naruto ingat. Dia masih memakai _gakuran _hitamnya, lengkap dengan ransel yang menempel di punggung.

"Menma!"

Bocah itu tidak mendengar, terus saja mengayuh sepedanya. Naruto melihat sebuah mobil melaju dari arah yang berlawanan –menuju ke arah Menma. Sorot lampu mobil terasa menyilaukan.

Dia mendengar bunyi benturan dan seketika berteriak begitu melihat tubuh bocah itu terbanting ke atas aspal.

"Menma!"

Mobilnya berputar arah dengan cepat.

Bunyi decit ban terdengar disusul oleh bunyi benturan.

Untuk sesaat pandangan Naruto menggelap. Dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, tapi mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Menma..."

Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu mobil. Dia terjatuh ke atas aspal. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kabur sementara dia berusaha mencari di mana bocah itu berada.

Menma terbaring di atas aspal, tidak jauh dari tubuhnya yang juga terkapar. Sepeda bocah itu terbanting ke dekat pagar pembatas jalan. Hampir tidak berbentuk. Dia melihat darah menggenang di sekitar bocah itu, membuat pikirannya makin berkabut. Tangannya mencoba menggapai tapi hanya udara kosong yang bisa dia raih. Tubuhnya sendiri terlalu sakit untuk bergerak. Dia terus memanggil nama bocah itu, berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto!"

Itu suara yang sangat dia kenal. Tiba-tiba datang begitu dekat.

"Naruto!"

Kepalanya diraih ke atas pangkuan seseorang dan dia melihat wajah sosok itu. Mata Sasuke disaput air mata yang tidak terjatuh.

"Naruto. Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangannya bergerak. Jarinya ingin menunjuk ke suatu tempat –tempat di mana Menma terkapar dan berdarah. Dia ingin Sasuke menolong bocah itu. Menma lebih butuh diselamatkan ketimbang dirinya, tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Dia mendengar suara Sasuke gemetar. "Sebentar lagi Kakashi-_senpai _datang membawa ambulans. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kenapa Sasuke tidak juga mengerti?

Bibirnya berjuang untuk bicara sementara jarinya masih menunjuk Menma. Matanya pun bergerak memandangi bocah itu ketimbang pada wajah Sasuke yang tampak ketakutan.

"Menma..."

Sasuke sepertinya terkejut. Dia mengikuti arah mata Naruto memandang.

"Menma..." Naruto berbisik lagi. "Selamatkan dia..."

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke mendekapnya makin erat, bukannya segera menolong bocah yang terluka itu. Sasuke terus memeluknya begitu erat hingga dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara sirine, diikuti suara gaduh orang-orang yang menurunkan tandu. Matanya masih tertuju pada titik yang sama selagi orang lain sibuk memindahkan tubuhnya.

Dia menatap Sasuke. Meminta pertolongan.

"Menma." Suaranya begitu lirih sekarang. "Tolong, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Setitik air jatuh dari mata obsidian yang indah itu dan Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terus saja diam. Dia masih memandangi tubuh Menma yang tidak bergerak di atas aspal. Air matanya sendiri jatuh, entah kenapa bukan karena rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Dia ingin berteriak. Dia ingin mereka menyelamatkan Menma. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu sakit.

Seketika segalanya menjadi gelap dan matanya terkatup rapat.

.

.

Segalanya terasa membingungkan.

Luka di kepalanya sudah sembuh, tapi dia merasa lebih sakit di _dalam_.

Dia terpekur di dalam ruangan berdinding putih yang membosankan itu. Ada sebuah ranjang yang juga bersprei putih. Sebuah lemari. Meja. Kursi. Dan sebuah jendela kaca yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuka. Matanya menerawang ke jendela, merasa bodoh dengan pantulan dirinya yang memakai piyama bergaris warna putih-biru. Dia tidak mengerti. Sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berada di sana sepanjang waktu –yang bahkan sudah tidak dia hitung lagi.

Dia ingin pergi keluar. Kembali ke apartemennya. Menulis lagi. Bukankah acara radionya juga seharusnya masih berjalan? Dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib acaranya selagi dia terkurung di tempat yang menyedihkan itu.

"Namikaze-_sensei."_

Kepalanya bergerak pelan menuju sumber suara sekalipun dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Ini adalah rutinitasnya yang baru.

Tangan kirinya meraup beberapa butir obat yang disiapkan oleh perempuan berseragam putih itu. Tangan kanannya mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan butir-butir obat yang pahit itupun berpindah ke dalam perutnya. Dia membuka mulut. Perempuan berbaju putih itu tersenyum setelah memastikan bahwa butir-butir pil itu benar-benar ditelan olehnya.

Dia memandang sunyi begitu sang perawat menghilang di balik pintu.

Kenapa?

Dia bahkan tidak merasa bahwa dia sakit hingga harus menelan obat-obatan setiap hari.

Dia sakit karena tempat yang mengungkungnya itu terlalu membosankan dan menyedihkan.

Mata birunya kemudian balas menatap sepasang mata Menma yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan iba.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri di sana, memandang pada Naruto yang berjalan di koridor dengan beberapa orang perawat.

Wajah kosong Naruto benar-benar membuatnya merasa terluka. Tapi toh dia tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia juga seorang psikiater di rumah sakit itu, tapi pihak rumah sakit –atas masukan Kakashi, melarangnya terlibat dalam penanganan Naruto. Sudah jelas alasannya: dia akan lebih terpengaruh oleh sisi emosional dibanding rasionya jika menghadapi Naruto. Dia paham semua itu, tapi dia tetap merasa marah karena yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap Naruto dari kejauhan atau mengintip dari kaca jendela pintu ketika Naruto sudah terlelap di malam hari.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang Naruto yang biasa bebas seperti burung harus terpenjara dalam tempat itu sekian lama.

Batinnya tersayat hanya dengan memikirkan hari-hari sepi yang harus dijalani sang Namikaze.

Tapi itu semua demi Naruto. Dia juga harus bertahan demi Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sana dan kemudian terluka.

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Apa yang paling menyedihkan adalah karena Naruto bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sepasang manik biru itu menatap ke depan, tapi tidak bisa dipastikan apakah dia sungguh-sungguh fokus pada apa yang tengah diperlihatkan kepadanya.

Video yang diputar di layar telah berhenti. Mata Naruto masih menatap ke depan. Kakashi menghela napas dan berjalan ke dekat lelaki pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Naruto?"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh padanya, tapi Kakashi tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Itu adalah rekaman ketika kau berkata kau berkelahi dengan ayah tiri Menma."

Kakashi menunggu. Naruto tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Siapa yang kau lihat di video?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Hanya ada kau sendiri, Naruto. Kau melihatnya tadi," ucap Kakashi. "Dan siapa yang kau lihat ketika kecelakaan itu?"

Bibir Naruto bergerak pelan. Kakashi menantinya.

"Menma."

"Menma." Kakashi menirukan. "Tapi kau juga sudah melihat rekaman saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tidak ada bocah manapun di sana, Naruto. Hanya mobilmu sendiri yang menabrak pagar pembatas jalan karena kau tiba-tiba berputar arah. Tidak ada bocah itu di sana."

Naruto berpaling dari wajah Kakashi. Dia memandang ke arah jendela. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang Menma tidak ada?" Suaranya begitu lirih.

Kakashi ikut memandang ke arah jendela, tahu bahwa saat itu Naruto tengah melihat Menma di sana.

.

.

Sasuke bahkan tidak berminat untuk sekedar menelan sesuap dari makan siangnya.

"Naruto masih menganggap bahwa Menma itu nyata." Kakashi berucap usai meminum seteguk dari jus jeruknya.

Tatapan Sasuke menembus jauh ke belakang punggung Kakashi.

"Menma adalah masa lalunya sendiri, perwujudan dari penyesalan besarnya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Menma karena dia ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri."

Sasuke tahu.

Dia tahu Naruto mengalami kekerasan dari sang ayah tiri sejak usianya masih enam tahun. Pada usianya yang ke-sepuluh, sang ibu meninggal di tangan lelaki itu –tepat di depan mata Naruto yang kemudian membawa kesedihan itu seumur hidup.

"Dua tahun lalu ayah tirinya yang menjadi buronan selama 17 tahun itu akhirnya tertangkap. Ketika lelaki itu akhirnya mati karena sakit sebelum persidangan, saat itulah Naruto melihat Menma." Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Dia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya. Penyesalan itu makin membesar saat ayah tirinya mati sebelum dihukum. Bocah lima belas tahun bernama Menma itu adalah wujud dari penyesalannya."

Dulu Sasuke memang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Naruto bangkit dari masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Dia tumbuh begitu kuat, ceria, percaya diri dan kadang-kadang juga sangat arogan. Sejak hari ketika dia melihat tempat di mana Naruto tidur, dia sadar semua itu memang hanya tameng untuk menyembunyikan semuanya –tameng yang membuat Naruto tetap bertahan hidup di tengah deraan penyesalan akan kematian sang ibu.

"Pengidap _skizofrenia _memang sangat berpontensi untuk mencoba bunuh diri." Kakashi berucap lagi usai menelan sesuap makan siangnya. "Naruto memang tidak menyadarinya secara langsung, tapi itu adalah pilihannya. Bunuh diri ketika mencoba menyelamatkan Menma."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menyingkirkan makan siangnya ke tengah meja, tidak bernafsu sama sekali.

Naruto sering berkata '_hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, maka aku harus hidup dengan percaya pada diriku ini.' _Kalimat itu benar. Sekarang hanya Naruto sendirilah yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Tanpa keyakinannya sendiri untuk keluar dari kungkungan halusinasi yang meliputinya, Naruto tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah memohon." Sasuke menatap tajam pada gadis yang berdiri di depannya. "Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar memohon padamu."

Hyuuga Hinata tampak kebingungan. Mata gadis itu diliputi rasa cemas menghadapi situasi dilematis di depannya.

"Tapi, _senpai..."_

"Tidak usah mengatakan ini pada Kakashi-_senpai."_

Sama seperti Kakashi yang menjadi _senpai-_nya semasa kuliah, dia juga adalah _senpai _Hyuuga Hinata. Karena itulah Sasuke berharap setidaknya gadis itu akan sedikit lunak kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan lama," tegas Sasuke lagi. "Lima belas menit saja."

Hinata masih menatapnya ragu-ragu. Gadis itu yang bertanggungjawab di bangsal perawatan Naruto dan Kakashi memberinya pesan agar tidak mengizinkan Sasuke menemui lelaki pirang itu.

"Hinata."

Sasuke bisa merasakan keputusasaan dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Sepuluh menit, _senpai." _Kali ini Hinata benar-benar memandang pada matanya. "Sepuluh menit saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sepuluh menit lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Maka dia berdiri di sana, di depan pintu kamar rawat Naruto. Lewat kaca yang ada di daun pintu, dia bisa melihat ke dalam –pada Naruto yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah Naruto tampak pucat. Tubuhnya begitu kurus. Matanya menatap ke dinding. Binar di mata itu lenyap sama sekali.

Sasuke menarik gagang pintu.

Naruto berpaling ke arahnya.

Dia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Naruto saat itu juga.

"Sasuke."

Suara Naruto pecah. Kedua mata birunya disaput lapisan kaca tipis. Dia menatap Sasuke seakan-akan sedang meminta pertolongan.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Disentuhnya wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang menangkup wajahnya. Sepertinya banyak yang dia katakan, tapi bibirnya hanya bergetar tanpa bersuara.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa sering-sering menemuimu, _dobe," _kata Sasuke pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, Sasuke," ucapnya lirih. "Tolong."

Dada Sasuke terasa ngilu.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar. Aku janji." Dia menangkup wajah Naruto ke dalam dua tangannya. "Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku."

Naruto mendongak menatapnya.

"Jangan temui Menma lagi."

Dengan itu mata safir Naruto melebar. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu menutup lagi.

"Lihat aku, Naruto." Dia memaksa mata Naruto terarah padanya. "Aku ada di sini. Aku nyata. Ingat semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Itu semua juga nyata. Menma-lah yang tidak nyata."

Naruto seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, bertanya-tanya. Tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kau sendiri yang sering bilang bahwa kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Karena itu aku percaya padamu."

Naruto terus menatapnya selama beberapa detik lagi sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan keningnya ke dada Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk kepala pirang itu, memejamkan mata.

Kalau saja bukan karena sepuluh menit yang dia janjikan pada Hinata, dia akan berada di sana sepanjang waktu untuk terus memeluk Naruto seperti itu.

"Naruto, aku harus pergi."

Naruto menarik kepalanya dari pelukan Sasuke. Menatap sang raven dengan mata hampir menangis.

"Kalau aku terus memelukmu dan menahanmu di sini, mereka akan menyuntikku dengan obat, kan?" Naruto bertanya dan Sasuke tersenyum sedih. "Jadi aku harus membiarkanmu pergi."

Sasuke mendekat, meraih bibir pucat itu ke dalam ciuman yang terasa memilukan.

"Maafkan aku," katanya tepat di depan bibir Naruto. "Cepatlah sembuh dan aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak perlu mengeluarkan Naruto dari sana. Sebab Naruto ingin bebas dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Dia menunjukkan kemajuan dalam terapi, rajin meminum obat-obatannya dan meminta agar diperbolehkan membawa _notebook _ke dalam ruang rawatnya sehingga dia bisa melanjutkan novel barunya. Kiba sebagai perwakilan dari penerbit yang menaungi Naruto –sekaligus sebagai sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah, membantu meyakinkan pihak rumah sakit agar Naruto bisa dirawat jalan. Lelaki itu akan membawa Naruto tinggal di villa dekat pegunungan dan memastikan Naruto minum obat, makan teratur, rajin datang ke sesi terapi dan tidak berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berkata bahwa sudah dua minggu dia tidak melihat Menma.

Siang itu dia menemui Sasuke di ruang praktiknya. Wajahnya sudah sedikit lebih berwarna, tidak lagi pucat pasi. Dia memakai kemeja biru tua lengan panjang dan celana _jeans _hitam. Semua perawat yang pernah melihat Naruto saat dirawat tentu akan berkata bahwa sekarang dia terlihat lebih hidup. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersenyum, bahkan ketika Naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Sasuke bertanya. Nadanya menyiratkan rasa kecewa.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kupikir kau akan senang melihatku lebih baik sekarang."

"Kau belum lebih baik." Sasuke menatapnya sedih. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di sini lebih lama?"

Naruto menggeleng. Lebih sedih. Seketika Sasuke merasa marah.

"Kau ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan jika terus memenjarakanku di sini, Sasuke."

Satu menit berlalu. Mereka masih sama-sama diam.

"Kiba sudah menungguku." Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau kau pergi," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi selama kau masih menemui Menma."

Tangan Naruto berhenti di gagang pintu. Dia mematung.

Sasuke menunggu.

Satu menit kemudian Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Dia tidak menoleh lagi.

Sasuke pun terduduk lemas di atas kursi.

Keinginan Naruto hanyalah untuk bebas, bukan untuk keluar dari dunia khayalnya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto masih percaya bahwa Menma itu nyata.

.

.

Dia bersandar di pintu ruang praktik Sasuke. Satu sosok berdiri di koridor, menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kepulanganmu," sosok itu berkata dengan ceria, "_sensei."_

Menma berdiri di sana, memakai _gakuran _hitam seperti biasa. Naruto balas memandang hampir tanpa berkedip. Menma memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menma."

"Um?"

Naruto jelas-jelas melihatnya ada di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa," dia berbisik, "mereka mengatakan bahwa kau tidak nyata?"

Menma hanya tertawa.

.

.

_Musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah dia menerbitkan novel terbarunya, berita itu datang. Lelaki biadab yang telah membuatnya masa kecilnya seperti neraka, yang telah mengambil nyawa ibunya, mati di dalam penjara sebelum vonis sempat dijatuhkan._

_Tidak pernah dia lebih menyesal lagi dibanding saat itu._

_Bagaimanapun juga senyumnya harus tetap dikembangkan di depan banyak orang sekalipun sudah berhari-hari dia tidak bisa tidur dan tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuh makanan. Semuanya terasa bergerak seperti bayang-bayang. Dia ambruk di tengah-tengah acara penandatangan novel di sebuah toko buku. Orang-orang gugup berkerumun, berseru memangil 'sensei, sensei!' dan ketika itulah, dengan mata yang mulai mengatup, samar-samar Naruto melihat wajahnya di antara wajah-wajah lain. Wajah seorang bocah dengan gakuran hitam dan surai oranye terang, tengah menatapnya cemas._

"_Sensei! Sensei!"_

_Wajah bocah itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya._

_._

_Menma menjadi penggemar yang begitu mudah dihafal karena dia muncul di mana saja. Di acara bedah buku. Di depan studio radio. Di depan kantor penerbit. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan muncul begitu saja di jalan._

_Dia menganggap Menma adalah pengganggu karena bocah itu sangat berisik dan tidak mau diam._

_Menma selalu menyorong-nyorongkan bundelan kertas yang katanya adalah naskah novelnya._

"_Aku ingin menjadi penulis seperti sensei!" teriaknya di bawah hujan salju. "Aku ingin berubah dan mengubah hidup banyak orang dengan tulisanku."_

_Dan senyuman lebar itu mengingatkannya pada senyuman miliknya sendiri._

_._

_Pertengahan musim semi, dia membawa pulang naskah Menma ke apartemennya._

_Naskah itu berjudul "Breaking the Wall" dan seketika dia merasa marah karena Menma seperti menumpahkan kisah tentang hidupnya ke atas kertas, mengulitinya hidup-hidup._

"_Apa kau ingin mengejekku?" bentaknya pada Menma ketika mereka bertemu._

_Menma menatapnya tidak mengerti._

"_Tapi aku menulis tentang diriku, sensei," sahut bocah itu, "dan sensei pasti belum membaca sampai akhir."_

_Menma menuliskan akhir yang bahagia di dalam novelnya: dia dan ibunya berhasil melarikan diri dari lelaki jahat bernama ayah tiri itu._

_._

"_Kurasa aku jatuh cinta, Menma."_

_Sore itu mereka berbaring di tepi lapangan usai bermain basket bersama. Menma berpaling padanya. Wajah bocah itu terlihat cerah ditimpa sinar matahari yang sewarna dengan rambutnya._

"_Dengan Uchiha-sensei?"_

_Dia tidak menjawab dan mendengar Menma tertawa kecil._

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Menma._

_Dia menoleh dan melihat bocah itu tampak serius._

_Beberapa kali dia mencoba mempertemukan Menma dengan Sasuke, tapi setiap kali pula tiba-tiba Menma akan berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa datang._

_Sasuke tidak pernah marah._

.

"_Kurasa aku jatuh cinta, sensei." _

_Malam itu mereka makan es krim bersama di dekat apartemennya. Dia melihat wajah Menma bersemu merah dan rasanya lucu sekali._

"_Dia teman sekolahku, tapi aku tidak berani mengajaknya bicara."_

"_Payah," ledeknya. "Di mana rumahnya?"_

_Menma melotot padanya, tapi tetap menjawab, "di sekitar sini."_

_Dia menyeret Menma ke depan rumah gadis itu dan memaksanya melemparkan batu ke jendela. Menma menolak. Akhirnya dia yang melempar sebuah batu kerikil, membuat gadis itu muncul dari balik kaca dengan wajah heran._

_Menma berusaha kabur dan dia menahan lengan bocah itu._

"_Ini Menma!" dia berteriak. "Dia menyukaimu!"_

_Saat itulah Menma berhasil melarikan diri. Dia pun berlari mengejar bocah itu diikuti tatapan heran si gadis dari jendela rumah._

_Mereka berlarian dan tertawa sepanjang jalan._

_._

_Dua malam berikutnya Menma muncul dengan wajah penuh lebam._

_Bocah itu menangis dan dia merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Aku akan melindungimu, Menma."_

_._

_._

Langit gelap.

Cahaya matahari menerobos lewat sela-sela mendung, jatuh seperti bilah-bilah pedang di atas hamparan hijau rerumputan.

Dia berdiri, menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya terkepal.

"_Okaa-san."_

Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, ibunya tidak lagi membuka mata. Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh ringkih itu selalu mencoba melindunginya dari pukulan dan hantaman benda-benda yang diayunkan. Malam itu kedua mata ibunya yang indah menutup pelan-pelan. Dia memeluk tubuh yang dingin itu, mengguncangnya agar kembali terbangun. Tapi ibunya tertidur untuk selamanya.

"_Okaa-san."_

Satu bulir air mata terjatuh.

Seandainya, seandainya saja dia lebih kuat dan bukan hanya menangis, dia akan bisa menyelamatkan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, _okaa-san."_

Angin bertiup membawa hawa dingin hingga ke dalam hatinya.

"_Sensei."_

Punggungnya menegak. Sejenak kemudian dia menoleh. Bocah laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, memakai _gakuran _hitam seperti biasa. Wajahnya bukan hanya penuh lebam dan luka, tapi juga basah oleh air mata.

"Menma..."

Dia mendekat.

Menma mendekapnya.

"_Okaa-san." _Menma berbisik dengan suara gemetar. "_Okaa-san. _Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, _sensei."_

.

.

Sasuke berdiri sembari memandang keluar jendela. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel menggantung kaku di samping tubuhnya.

Sudah tiga minggu. Itu artinya sudah dua puluh satu hari dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Sekalipun Kiba rajin memberikan berita –bahwa Naruto selalu minum obat dan sudah bisa menulis lebih banyak, dia tetap tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Dia mengangkat ponselnya, memandangi layar benda tipis itu.

Betapapun dia merindukan Naruto setengah mati dan ingin melihat wajahnya, atau hanya sekedar mendengar suaranya, dia harus tetap menepati janji. Dia tidak akan menemui Naruto karena dia tahu lelaki itu masih menemui Menma.

Mendadak ponselnya berdering. Nama Kiba tertera di layar dan dia merasakan jantungnya berderap lebih kencang.

"Halo."

"_Sasuke." _Suara Kiba terdengar panik, membuat sang Uchiha lebih cemas lagi. _"Naruto pergi dari rumah."_

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Aku sedang pergi ke kamar dan mendadak dia sudah hilang membawa mobil."_

"Dia tidak mengangkat telfonmu?"

"_Tidak. Aku sudah melacak ponsel Naruto, dia mengarah ke rumah lama tempatnya tinggal bersama Ibunya. Aku sedang menuju ke sana."_

Itu adalah tempat di mana Naruto melukai dirinya saat dia 'berkelahi dengan ayah tiri Menma'.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke buru-buru berjalan ke pintu. "Aku akan segera menyusul."

"_Sasuke." _Sesuatu dalam nada suara Kiba membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "_Hari ini peringatan kematian ibu Naruto."_

Dia tidak bisa merasa lebih takut lagi.

.

.

Rumah tua itu terlihat seperti hampir ambruk. Rumput-rumput tumbuh begitu tinggi di halaman. Daun-daun busuk berserakan. Debu tebal menyelimuti seisi rumah dan sisa-sisa perabotan. Lantai kayunya berderak keras ketika Naruto menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke sana.

Di dalam gelap. Dia menatap sekeliling sembari memicingkan mata.

Menma berdiri tidak jauh di depannya, menghadap sebuah cermin besar yang sudah kotor. Bayangan mereka jadi tampak kabur, tapi dia bisa melihat sepasang mata Menma yang terluka.

"Menma..."

Menma memutar tubuhnya. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi matanya tidak pernah berhenti bersedih.

"_Sensei." _Bibir pucatnya bergerak pelan. "Kurasa hidupku sudah tidak ada gunanya."

Manik safir Naruto melebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Menma menunjukkan sesuatu. Benda itu berkilat dalam kegelapan.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, _sensei." _Menma tersenyum getir. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa sekuat _sensei."_

"Berhenti meracau!" Naruto berteriak. Kakinya maju selangkah.

"_Gomen ne, sensei." _Menma tampak menyesal. "Setelah kepergian _okaa-san, _kurasa aku tidak pantas lagi untuk hidup."

Naruto merasa tubuhnya limbung.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin berteriak.

Dia meminta supir taksi untuk mempercepat mobilnya. Itu sudah kali keempat Sasuke meminta hal itu dan membuat sang supir sedikit geram. Sasuke memang tidak punya pilihan selain menumpang taksi karena dia tidak yakin mobilnya tidak akan menabrak sesuatu jika dia mengemudi dalam situasi semacam itu.

Gemetar, dia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto untuk kali kesekian.

"Angkat telfonku, _baka!"_

Rasanya dia hampir menangis.

"Kumohon, Naruto." Dia menengadah ke atas. "Bicaralah padaku."

_Klik._

Dengung nada tunggu berhenti. Sasuke merasa jantungnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Naruto."

Hening sejenak.

"_Sa –Sasuke."_

.

.

Naruto merasa bingung ketika dia melihat Menma berdiri sambil memegang sebilah pisau. Dia baru saja akan bergerak untuk merebut pisau itu ketika menyadari ada getaran dalam saku celananya. Tangannya bergerak, melihat nama Sasuke di layar dengan pandangan setengah tidak fokus.

"_Naruto."_

"Sa –Sasuke."

Itu benar-benar suara Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke tidak mau bicara padanya lagi?

"_Dengarkan aku baik-baik, dobe." _

Naruto bertatapan dengan Menma.

"_Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang bertemu dengan Menma."_

Ya –Naruto menyahut dalam hati. Dia sedang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Menma yang lagi-lagi akan bertindak bodoh.

"_Dengarkan aku, Naruto." _Suara Sasuke masih menghampiri telinganya. "_Menma tidak nyata. Ingat aku. Akulah yang nyata." _

Tapi Menma ada di depannya...

"_Kau ingat bagaimana kita bertemu? Kita berdebat di sebuah talk show televisi tentang novel barumu yang berlatar dunia kedokteran. Kau tahu aku datang hanya karena menggantikan Kakashi-senpai dan aku marah harus bertemu penulis novel yang arogan sepertimu. Aku bilang karakter utama di novelmu itu tidak masuk akal."_

Naruto mengingatnya.

"_Kau ingat apa yang terjadi berikutnya?"_

Naruto masih ingat.

"_Salah satu pasienku kabur dari rumah sakit membawa mobil. Pihak rumah sakit bilang mobil itu melewati jalan yang dekat dengan lokasiku, jadi aku memaksa masuk ke mobilmu begitu saja dan mengancammu agar ikut mencari pasienku itu. Kita menemukannya dan berkejar-kejaran seperti polisi dan perampok. Kepalamu terluka ketika mobilmu menabrak mobil itu.'_

Menma menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya dan Naruto hampir melangkah maju jika tidak karena suara Sasuke.

"_Ingat semuanya, Naruto. Semua itu nyata. Aku nyata dan Menma tidak."_

Bagaimana...

Bagaimana bisa...

"_Sekarang Menma ada di depanmu." _Sasuke berkata lagi_. "Perhatikan dia baik-baik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Kau akan menemukannya, kau akan melihat bahwa Menma tidaklah nyata."_

Naruto menelusuri tubuh itu dengan matanya. Dimulai dari surainya yang berwarna oranye, matanya yang biru, tubuh kurus terbalut _gakuran _hitam itu –Menma selalu memakai _gakuran _di mana-mana, kakinya, telapak kakinya.

Telapak kakinya.

Telapak kaki Menma telanjang, berdarah dan terluka.

Naruto menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya, tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Dia menatap sepasang kaki Menma yang tidak beralas dan kilasan-kilasan ingatan itu berputar cepat di otaknya.

Menma yang berlari bersamanya –kakinya telanjang dan terluka. Menma yang mengejarnya untuk menyodorkan naskah –kakinya telanjang dan terluka. Menma yang mengayuh sepeda berwarna putih –kakinya telanjang dan terluka. Menma yang memeluknya sambil menangis –kakinya juga telanjang dan terluka.

Bayangan Menma yang tengah berlari bertelanjang kaki berganti menjadi sosok bocah lain yang lebih muda –bersurai pirang, bermata biru dan juga bertelanjang kaki.

Dia selalu berlari di jalanan dekat rumah, tidak memakai alas kaki dan terus saja berlari hingga telapak kakinya berdarah. Dia selalu berlari seperti itu untuk menghindari kejaran ayah tirinya.

Menma...

Menma adalah _dia._

_._

_._

Sasuke berlari, hampir saja mendobrak pintu tua yang sudah rapuh di depannya.

"Naruto!"

Di dalam gelap. Lantai kayu berderak begitu dia berjalan masuk. Bunyi detak jantungnya menjadi lebih keras lagi.

"Naru–"

Sosok itu bergelung di dalam kegelapan. Dia duduk di sudut sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke mendekat. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke bisa melihat air mata dan wajah yang pucat.

"Sasuke..."

Sebilah pisau tergeletak di sana –berkilat dalam kegelapan.

"Menma adalah aku."

Sasuke mengangguk, meraih tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menma adalah aku..."

Naruto tergugu dan Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tolong aku..." Naruto balas memeluknya dengan tangan gemetar. "Tolong aku, Sasuke..."

.

.

"Itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat bagus." Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian dari komputernya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Jadi dia bersedia untuk dirawat lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis dari bibirnya.

"Hari ini dia akan datang."

Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh terlibat dalam–"

"Ya ya." Sasuke memotong sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku mengerti."

Dia yakin dia akan mendapatkan Naruto kembali.

Masih sambil mengulum senyum, Sasuke berjalan keluar. Bahkan orang lain pun bisa melihat bahwa wajah sang Uchiha tampak jauh lebih cerah dibanding beberapa bulan belakangan.

Dia berhenti dan merapat ke tepi koridor untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku jas putihnya.

Mendengar suara Naruto mengangkat telfon dari ujung sana membuat kelegaan mengalir dalam dadanya.

"Kau sudah bersiap?"

"_Ya." _Naruto menjawab. _"Aku sudah berkemas. Kiba membantuku membawa barang ke mobil."_

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab hanya untuk tersenyum lagi.

"Aku menitipkan sesuatu kepada Kiba."

"_Apa?" _Naruto terdengar penasaran.

"Hadiah untuk Menma."

Helaan napas Naruto hampir terdengar sampai di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku juga menulis pesan untuknya," tambah Sasuke. "Pastikan kau menyampaikan pesanku padanya."

Hening. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto diam.

"Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke merasa dadanya menghangat.

"_I love you, dobe."_

Dia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"_I love you too."_

.

.

Kata orang, pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah dua sisi mata uang. Dengan kata lain keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan, akan selalu saling mengikuti satu sama lain.

Apakah perpisahan adalah sebuah kesedihan?

Dia berdiri di tepi jendela. Manik birunya menerawang jauh ke luar, pada langit senja yang memayungi bumi dengan perpaduan warna merah dan jingga. Segala sesuatu jadi terlihat sendu.

Otaknya memutar kilasan-kilasan ingatan yang bergerak seperti _slide _film. Begitu cepat. Begitu banyak sampai dia merasa penuh.

Usai satu desahan pelan, dia berbalik.

Sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya ada di sana, seperti menyambut.

Dia tersenyum kecil, berjalan ke depan.

Bagaimanapun juga Menma tidak tersenyum, hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. Bocah itu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, seperti biasa memakai _gakuran _hitamnya. Warna rambut Menma mengingatkan Naruto pada langit senja dan mendadak dia merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat sesuatu.

"Hai." Dia menyapa.

"Hai." Menma menjawab pelan. Suaranya terdengar pilu. "Jadi _sensei _benar-benar tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia bergerak meraih sebuah baskom berisi air yang ada di atas meja.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh datang lagi?"

Naruto meletakkan baskom itu di lantai dan dia berjongkok di sana.

Tanpa kata-kata, diraihnya kaki kanan Menma. Dia memasukkan telapak kaki yang terluka itu ke dalam air, membersihkannya dari darah dan debu yang menempel di sana. Dia bisa mendengar bahwa Menma tergugu tanpa suara.

"_Sensei…"_

Air matanya meleleh.

"Kau kuat, Menma. Kau tidak perlu terluka lagi."

Dia meraih kaki kiri Menma dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa _sensei _akan baik-baik saja?"

Setelah selesai mengeringkan kedua kaki Menma dengan handuk, dia meraih sebuah kotak yang sudah dia simpan di bawah ranjang. Sepasang sepatu baru berwarna putih ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu." Naruto memasangkan sepatu itu ke kaki telanjang Menma. "Dari Sasuke."

Menma mengawasi Naruto memakaikan sepatu itu di kakinya. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

"Sepatu ini pas sekali untukmu."

Naruto berdiri, mematut-matut sepatu putih yang telah terpasang di kaki Menma itu.

Menma turut berdiri.

Mereka bertatapan.

"Sasuke menitipkan pesan untukmu." Naruto berusaha tersenyum dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Dia mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah menemaniku selama ini. Jika bukan karenamu, barangkali aku tidak akan bertahan di tengah kesepian dan penyesalanku."

Menma juga berusaha tersenyum sekalipun matanya sudah merah.

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak perlu cemas lagi?" tanyanya. "Karena Uchiha-_sensei _akan menjagamu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Air matanya jatuh bergulir lagi.

"Terimakasih, Menma."

Menma tersenyum.

"Kalau _sensei _merindukanku," katanya pelan, "_sensei _hanya perlu melihat ke dalam cermin."

Naruto menggumamkan 'ya' pelan.

"Kurasa sekarang saatnya kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal," kata Menma.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat lagi.

Naruto berbisik lirih.

"_Sayonara, _Naruto."

Menma balas berbisik.

"_Sayonara, _Menma."

Senyum Menma terus terukir.

Mata Naruto tidak teralih darinya hingga sinar matahari senja dari kaca jendela berangsur lebih terang. Perlahan-lahan sosok Menma mengabur dan lebur bersama sinar keemasan itu.

Naruto tergugu.

Sepasang sepatu putih tergeletak di atas lantai.

.

_**FIN**_

_._

_***setahu saya orang dengan pekerjaan semacam dokter, mangaka termasuk penulis novel dipanggil dengan sebutan "sensei" di Jepang. Sila koreksi jika saya salah :)**_

_Fiuhhhhhh… lama gak nulis panjang jadi ini terasa panjang banget._

_Alur fic ini sepenuhnya diambil dari drama Korea 'It's Okay It's Love' dengan beberapa perubahan. Informasi tentang skizofrenia saya cari di internet dengan referensi terbesar dari dramanya sendiri (jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada yang kurang sesuai)_


End file.
